Your Welcome
Your Welcome a song that reached over 119,220,196 views, one of the popular Moana songs. Performed by talented Dwayne Johnson, Your Welcome is very catchy indeed, and it is about Maui too. By this song Maui tries to distract Moana from letting him getting way and steal Moana's Boat. Lyrics Ok, ok, I see what's happening here You're face to face with greatness, and it's strange You don't even know how you feel It's adorable! Well, it's nice to see that humans never change Open your eyes, let's begin Yes, it's really me, it's Maui: breathe it in! I know it's a lot: the hair, the bod! When you're staring at a demi-god What can I say except you're welcome For the tides, the sun, the sky Hey, it's okay, it's okay You're welcome I'm just an ordinary demi-guy Hey! What has two thumbs that pulled up the sky When you were waddling yay high This guy! When the nights got cold Who stole you fire from down below You're lookin' at him, yo Oh, also I lassoed the sun You're welcome! To stretch the days and bring you fun Also I harnessed the breeze You're welcome! To fill your sails and shake your trees So what can I say except you're welcome For the islands I pulled from the sea There's no need to pray, it's okay You're welcome! Ha, I guess it's just my way of being me You're welcome! You're welcome! Well, come to think of it Kid, honestly I can go on and on I can explain every natural phenomenon The tide, the grass, the ground, oh That was Maui just messing around I killed an eel I buried its guts Sprouted a tree, now you got coconuts What's the lesson What is the take-away Don't mess with Maui when he's on the break-away And the tapestry here on my skin Is a map of the victories I win Look where I've been I make everything happen Look at that mini-Maui just tippity-tappin' Well, anyway let me say you're welcome For the wonderful world you know Hey, it's okay, it's okay You're welcome! Well, come to think of it, I gotta go Hey, it's your day to say you're welcome 'Cause I'm gonna need that boat I'm sailing away, away You're welcome! 'Cause Maui can do anything but float You're welcome! You're welcome! And thank you! Trivia * Writer Lin-Manuel Miranda used Dwayne Johnson's career as a performer for WWE as reference for Maui's theatrics in the song.1 * Miranda and vocal coach Sam Kriger were on hand to assist Johnson during recording for the song.1 * Some of the monsters that Maui faces during the song can later be seen in Lalotai. * The way in which Maui gave Moana a tropical fruit is reminiscent to how Aladdin gave Jasmine an apple in Aladdin. * Flounder makes a cameo near the end of the song as he is seen amongst some cardboard fishes in Maui's fantasy sequence. * In the original (And Jordan Fisher and Lin-Manuel Miranda's) version of the song, Maui says that he killed a snake and it sprouted a coconut tree. But in the final version of the song, he says that he killed an eel and it sprouted a coconut tree. This is more accurate, as in Polyneisan mythology, it is said that Maui created the first coconut tree by beheading an eel. * "You're Welcome" was originally written to be sung by Moana.2 * YouTube and The movie was followed by shiny all the time. Gallery Category:Songs sung by Dwayne Johnson